


卫宫士郎狩猎计划

by mouchashao



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouchashao/pseuds/mouchashao





	卫宫士郎狩猎计划

·一如既往的弓士主从，五战结束后茶和士郎契约留了下来的设定  
·超超超超别扭的双向暗恋  
·虽然说是R18但是并没有多少R18内容，我大概这辈子都搞不了PWP  
·可能是上次那趟车的后续（大概）  
·我写东西好他娘的有病啊！我怎么又写了这么多铺垫！

 

卫宫士郎在逃跑。

兔子看到鹰，羚羊看到猎豹的应激反应。

这是Archer以敏锐的鹰之目观察自己的Master后所得出的结论。而自己，好像担当了那个不受欢迎的穷凶极恶猎食者角色。

躲闪的态度，视死如归一般的必要交谈，心不在焉到如果藤姐和樱不在一定会演变成战争的晚饭——啊、不管是怎样的事情，都让Archer感到恼火。

圣杯战争结束已有两星期之多，然而冬木居民们的生活并没有跟随着圣杯的消灭而回归到平稳的日常去。——起码卫宫家是如此。

明明擅自继续契约把早已不应存于此处的他留在这里的是卫宫士郎、现在仿佛在躲避大型瘟疫一样躲着他的也是卫宫士郎。对于这样的现状Archer根本不理解也不想去理解。如果卫宫士郎想要把在圣杯战争中好不容易建立起的微妙的信任关系的蛛丝扯断，那么他倒是也不介意再实行一次谋杀。

但仍很烦躁。  
明明已经进入深秋，然而那种不愉快就像仲夏的虫鸣，虽不会造成实质伤害，却总在精神放松的时刻嗡嗡地回荡在脑袋里。

嘛、不过。  
唯有对于面对名为卫宫士郎的猎物应该怎么做这件事，他姑且算是有一些心得。

“卫宫士郎——不、Master。”  
他在晚饭后的整理时间揪住了卫宫士郎的尾巴。  
他看到正准备蹑手蹑脚溜回房间的橘色背影整个人都大幅度颤抖了一下，然后皱着眉头摆出一副苦瓜脸回头看向他。  
可能是变更的称呼和听起来过分严肃的语气——虽然真实心态是什么那便无可得知——唤起了卫宫士郎作为一名规制外Master的些许责任心，少年低下头抓紧裤腿小声嘟囔：“我、我知道……今天是魔力供给的……但是、今天稍微……”  
这倒是出乎了Archer的意料。确实，因为受到卫宫士郎这种令人生气的态度的影响，再加上此前并没有挥霍魔力，他自己都几乎把这件事忘了。  
卫宫士郎还在继续无意义的絮絮叨叨的微弱抱怨，但Archer几乎一个字都没有听进去，也没有必要去听。不用想都知道一定是作为半吊子魔术师的觉悟欠缺……或者是闹别扭。不过既然如此，狩猎手段也就确定下来了。

“——我知道，我没有要勉强你的意思。”  
说出了卫宫士郎意料之外的话。  
“诶、呃？你的意思是……”  
“我的意思就是，”Archer板起脸来摆出了一本正经的神色，“你不愿意的话，魔力的补给就暂时中止。最近如果节省使用的话维持日常生活足够了。”

“啊……”大概是对于弓兵主动提出的这份提案感到费解，卫宫士郎微张着嘴眨了眨眼，以愚蠢的表情发出一声意义不明的轻声惊呼。  
Archer看着那副蠢相，几乎都要开始叹气了。本来每一次别别扭扭地推拒的都是这位不中用的御主自己，事到如今这种反应算什么。不过，也正因如此起了逗弄一下的心思。  
“——还是说你很想做？”  
“我才没有！”  
意料之中的气急败坏的否定。  
啊、这真是……。  
令人烦躁。  
如果是爽快地接受提案倒也罢了。他多少也是发自真心地不想强迫。理由说不上来，于是弓兵擅自把那归结为魔力回路连通的双方都需要获得快感的要求所致。  
但就是这种又不接近又不把人推开的半吊子态度最令人恼火。

“……那个、”  
卫宫士郎犹疑着开口，  
“姑且……我能问一下原因吗？”

……毫无自觉得惊人了，简直迟钝到了让人想要拍手称赞然后再掐死的地步。

“Master，你最近在回避我。”  
根本没有反驳的余地，Archer只是在陈述事实而不是在发问。  
卫宫士郎明显地绷紧了身体。  
“诶、那个……我……”  
“如果连这种程度的事都察觉不到那么你也太过小看我了吧。虽然不清楚缘由，但既然你现在还试图否认那就是说你不想把理由告诉我。因此，我认为暂时停止亲密的行为对我们俩可能都比较好。”  
“亲密——、什么啊！”  
连抓重点的能力都可悲得让人悲叹。  
“啊，虽然我认同那是公事公办的行径，但客观上说产生的行为普通人类称之为做爱。”  
“做——！”  
“总之，你如果持续回避我的话那么魔力的链接效率也会很低下，那就没意义了，只是单纯的消耗体力而已。所以我认为暂时中止是目前最好的选择，等你能好好跟我解释清楚之后再说吧。这段时间的魔力我会自己想办法解决——那是什么眼神，放心好了，我不会对普通人出手。”  
Archer站起身来，表明了谈话的单方面终止，  
“我要说的话就是这些。那么、Master，晚安。”

客厅的纸门被关上，英灵的气息消失了。  
卫宫士郎保持着跪坐在地的姿势，揪紧了领口。  
“这算什么……啊……”  
不会有人听到的细微呢喃。夹杂着气愤和委屈的自言自语，也不知道到底是在向谁抱怨。

猎物已进入圈套。

月亮升了起来。  
原本应该是魔力供给的日子，但四下都没有弓兵的气息。想想都知道是灵体化之后藏在了哪里，但是卫宫士郎现在没有心思去寻找。反正、只要Archer想要藏起来的话，是怎么都不会让他找到的。  
“……。”  
卫宫士郎抿紧嘴唇。  
Archer没有说错，他确实是在回避自己的从者。本来卫宫士郎也清楚这种笨拙的逃亡没有办法瞒过Archer的眼睛，但始终年轻的魔术师还是抱着些许侥幸。  
假装视而不见、或者说直接拆穿，可能都能让他比现在更为好受。  
但是明明被捕捉到了，却又将他轻描淡写地放走，就像是对猎物突然失去了兴趣。  
这是令赢得了魔术师最残酷的战争的少年感到手足无措的事态。至于回避的理由，就像一颗迅速融化在喉管里的太妃糖，既无法忽视它的存在也无法将其清楚地表述。好像从来没有存在过，但又顽固地彰显着它的粘着。  
回避的、理由……。

“……唔、”  
卫宫士郎把手伸向自己的下身。  
啊、只是这么一次……一次的话，应该没有关系吧。  
所以、让我稍微……。  
指腹蹭上了柱身，然后笨拙地上下动作起来。说来、其实本来也很少自己做。因为在此之前都为了魔术和锻炼而困扰，几乎没有思考这种事情的余力。  
“……呜嗯。”  
努力地试图缓解翻涌上来的奇怪情绪。  
正是这种情绪让他构筑起对Archer的警戒线。  
有模糊的情色想象不可控制地自脑海中诞生。在抚慰自身的是谁的手呢。  
——是啊、在逃跑啊，想尽一切办法都要逃跑，拼尽全力都要逃跑，可是你以为那是谁的错。  
“等到你愿意好好解释清楚再说”——说得轻松。  
这种事不可能。  
绝不愿意说出来。  
因为说出来的话一切就会变质了。  
绝对不能打开的猫箱。里面只有不堪的碎片而已，若不打开还能抱持借口和幻想。  
“哈啊、Archer……”  
马上就快要结束了。这种不堪马上就可以停止。可是、突然蹦出来的这个名词是为什么。  
啊、原来如此，陷阱早在此前就已经咬住了——

“卫宫士郎。你是不是觉得你那少得可怜的魔力挥霍起来很开心？”  
——然后戛然而止。  
“！……啊、啊……”  
少年怔怔地抬头，只能从喉咙里挤出难堪的单音。

天气明明还没彻底冷下来，但卫宫士郎觉得被赤裸着丢进冰块的感受大概也不过如此。  
——被热烈的温度拥抱着的感受大概也不过如此。  
眼前站着的是比任何凶险之敌都要可怖的自己的从者。  
——比任何柔软之物都要温暖的自己的搭档。  
浑身都开始战栗。  
——浑身都开始狂喜。  
绝不想见到的人。  
——最想见到的人。  
不要靠近我。不要看我。  
——快触碰我。凝视我。  
“……Archer……”  
——Emiya。

捕网收紧。  
卫宫士郎、狩猎完成。

“嚯。怎么，这么欲求不满吗，Master？”Archer彬彬有礼地微笑起来，不容置疑地把卫宫士郎逼到桌边，双手撑在他两旁。“宁可这样浪费魔力是吗？还真是小看你了。”

“不、不对、我……”逃离的路线被彻底堵死，卫宫士郎能做到的只有拼命蜷起身体无用地试图拉开和Archer之间的距离，好像只要和Archer对上视线自己就会立刻被烧成灰烬一般。

“我有哪里说错吗？有的话还请指出来。”Archer的吐息已经贴在了卫宫士郎的耳廓上。明明是没有肉身的过去之影，但却能留下真实的灼伤和疼痛。嘎吱嘎吱地磨碎着骨骼、噗噜噗噜地煮沸着脑浆、吱呀吱呀地挤压着心脏。狩猎的仪式早已不是最初的目的、一切都开始崩坏了。温和平静到不像这个Servant的言语发表着“抓到你了”的残酷宣言。

“欲求不满、什么的……我没有……”少年缺乏气势地反驳，而作为罪证的性器还挺立着不知廉耻地吐出精液。“你……从什么时候开始……”  
“从一开始。”弓兵诚实地回答，“哎呀。本来只是想稍微来确认一下Master的安危，没想到看到了意外的部分呢。该说令人刮目相看吗，卫宫士郎？你看，现在还兴奋着呢……莫非、你是那种类型吗。丢脸也要有个限度啊，这样我真的会忍不住想杀了你的。”

温柔而无情的逼问持续着，最终卫宫士郎连立足的空间都不会剩下。

“说吧、Master。如果不需要我的话，那么我就立刻出去。”  
“……留……”  
“大声一点，听不见。”  
少年把涨得通红的脸埋进膝盖，稍稍提高的声音里染上了羞耻的哭腔。  
“……留下来、Archer……”

弓兵的嘴角轻轻上扬，但视线从刚开始就一直没有从空无一物的房间角落挪开过的卫宫士郎大概是没有察觉。  
“遵命，Master。”

 

卫宫士郎被脸朝下地按在被铺里。跪趴的姿势并不好受，隐秘之处也被完全暴露给身后的人，身体连带着精神都开始哀鸣着颤抖。性器被另一双手抚慰了，以比自己的笨拙更容易兴奋起来的方式。或者说、压根用不着什么技巧，仅仅是被这个人碰就会开始融化。  
但是、即使如此，即使被这样触碰了，还是得不到安抚。  
眼前除了被褥什么都没有。  
什么都没有。  
看不到对方行动的未知唤起了恐惧，就像达摩克利斯之剑悬在头顶不知何时会落下将卫宫士郎斩杀。明明是温情的行为却带着屠戮般的可怖，如同被绑缚的猎物眼睁睁看着猎人慢悠悠地在岩石上磨刀，或者说这种杀意正是这对主从不可回避的本质。

“啊、……”  
手指捅进了后穴。和适才不紧不慢的问话语气不同，卫宫士郎感觉动作比起平时来更为粗暴和焦灼。他是在生气……吗？卫宫士郎放任精神飘飘忽忽地游离，仿佛被被褥的棉花包裹，他如此突发奇想而朦朦胧胧地思索着。  
“——呜！？哇啊、等，等一下Archer……”  
——突然被狠狠按压了敏感点。身体像通过电流，令人颤抖的快感自大脑兴奋地爬满全身。  
只是被这样触摸、就已经……  
“这种时候都还有余力走神吗。”  
不满的声音在身后响起。原来如此、刚刚的算是惩罚吗，果然什么都逃不过他的眼睛啊。大概是因为神智已经被蒸腾得晕晕乎乎，卫宫士郎在脑海里作出了投降一般的感慨。当然、真的举白旗是不可能。就算只有一线希望，他都要与那个恶劣的自己对抗到底。  
但这样的作战宣言还未能执行，与手指无法比拟的器物就毫无预告地进入了卫宫士郎的身体。少年发出一声不知道该称作痛苦还是甜美的惊呼想要转过身去，却被无法抗衡的英灵的力道按住了后脑、阻绝了进行确认乃至于传达感情的可能。  
“啊、唔……嗯啊……”  
“怎么，这不是轻松接纳了吗，卫宫士郎。习惯了Servant的侵犯的身体，对此感觉如何？”  
明明是戏谑而残酷的，卫宫士郎却没有进行惯例的反驳。如果说这样的刻意激怒在此前只会让他感觉到羞愤的话，而今对于“身体对这个男人起了反应”这件事，他就如同过敏一般，感到苦闷而躁动，几乎要发出暧昧的叹息。  
确实他很生气，不管是对于Archer的态度还是言语都好。但他感到最生气的是这种支配般的姿态。对的、虽然是御主和从者的关系，但这种状态绝不是他想要的。  
啊啊、原来如此。  
——卫宫士郎，渴望着“贪婪过度而将英灵强行维系于现世的半吊子Master”这层身份以外的、或者甚至可以说是以上的，如此的关系。

“Archer、……”  
卫宫士郎在冲撞带来的快感的浪潮之中发出破碎的低声呢喃。  
“不要、这个姿势……正面、可以吗……”

想看到他。想触摸他。是什么样的表情。是什么样的姿态。接吻拥抱等等之类的什么都好只要能碰到他就行。心脏快要爆炸了眼泪就快要夺眶而出不行了对于这种状况已经无法再继续忍耐下去。最了解我的你是没有猜到还是根本不愿意去注意的不断膨胀的心意已经要从喉咙里溢出来。

从不在意己身的愿望的卫宫士郎，开始渴求着什么。

这是侵蚀意志的甜蜜毒药。这是荒谬的人造圣杯战争诞生的恶劣因果。这是被一刀刀温柔切开的猎物的斯德哥尔摩症状。

“……”弓兵不知道在想什么地沉默了。“真稀奇啊，你会在这种事上提要求。”  
但在卫宫士郎回答之前，少年就被钳制得更用力的力道和骤然加速的动作断绝了妄想的可能。即使如此身体也尖叫起来，肠壁近乎于逢迎地将对方的性器绞紧。嵌合紧密到仿佛会把卫宫士郎烫伤，因看不见凶手的相貌而使那感触更像烙铁。那不允许他回视一眼的凶狠里参杂着什么别的情绪，这早已不是自欺欺人的魔术仪式了。  
少年想要表达不解，最终却只能发出断断续续的破碎喘息。

Archer确实在焦躁着。  
现在的卫宫士郎像一只雌兽般跪伏在他身下。后颈被蒸腾出淡淡的粉色，几乎是在引诱人将其捏断了。  
不可理喻。不可原谅。不能容忍。  
如此的缺乏警惕心，甚至还在凶手面前展露将自己进一步诱入深渊的愿望。明明先开始逃跑、揭开这场追逐战序幕的人就是他，如今却在终点线前停住转身想要拥抱意欲挥刀的猎手。  
啊、一直如此。什么时候都是如此。卫宫士郎其人的劣根性就是如此。  
所以才会厌恶。所以才想杀死。所以才想拥抱。所以才会贪恋。所以才会沉沦。所以才会变得无可救药。  
卫宫士郎的身体随着喘息和撞击而起伏着，以这个姿态想必乳头已经被磨蹭得挺立发红。少年青涩的背脊弧度像拉开的弓一样延展，让弓之骑士忍不住想要去触摸，但他知道一旦伸出手就会输掉。比恶魔的低语更加让人迷惑，比深渊的地狱更加不可饶恕，这正是名为卫宫士郎的存在。  
你的要求绝不会得到满足。  
这是惩罚，更是最后一道防线。  
一旦这条线失去效力，一旦最后的防壁破碎，就再也回不去。Archer有这样的预感，或者是本能对于危机的惶恐。  
可恶。  
卫宫士郎、到底要凌迟他到何种地步。

少年的手紧紧抓着床单，细小的汗水从手背上渗出来，想必那张蠢脸上也是足够糟糕的表情——他已经感受过多次的那种。Archer犹豫了片刻，但最终还是没有把手覆上去，取而代之，作为些微的仁慈而放松了压制少年的力道。  
但这正是致命的错误决定。  
少年像得到救赎般地抬起头来，努力转头看向弓兵。  
然而只是这微小的动作就使得堤坝崩塌溃散了。炼铁英灵构筑出的所有的铜墙铁壁都变成了徒劳无功。一击制胜、以人类之躯捕获了英灵。

少年脸红红的，短发湿趴趴地贴在额头上，在天气已开始趋向于变冷的夜里滚烫的吐息变为白雾。——然后是、那眼睛。虽然刚刚就能听到他声音里的哭腔，但是切实地看到还是使Archer一瞬间失去反应力。  
该将那形容为流淌的蜂蜜还是融化的琥珀。总而言之是甜腻到让人牙疼的陷阱。生理性的眼泪在眼眶中打转，好像马上就会滚落也好像会永远凝结在那里。Archer霎时理解了昆虫被制作成琥珀时的心情。半透明的松脂包裹着迷惑人的暖黄色彩，反射着月光，就那样滴落下来温柔地包裹住全身然后慢慢夺去自由和空气。  
一定是如此的。  
来自猎物弱小的反击，将他卷进了自己设下的绝不可踏入的陷阱。

“……哈啊。”  
弓兵发出一声长长的叹息，然后从卫宫士郎身体里退了出来。  
“Archer……？”  
肠壁随着阴茎的抽离而翻搅，卫宫士郎惊慌起来， 想要试图阻止这种过于残酷的半途而废。他在生气吗。被他讨厌了吗。觉得困扰吗。啊、本来这种事也是理所当然，因为对于这个过去的自己，本来就是应该要抹杀的令人厌憎的存在。  
除此之外、什么都没有。  
……什么都没、有？

“给我安分点。这是你自己要求的，现在反悔来不及了。”  
尚未完全理解这句话的意义，卫宫士郎就被握住了脚踝，被动作粗鲁却小心翼翼地翻了个身。  
然后卫宫士郎得偿所愿，他眨眨眼确认自己所见的光景。  
平日里弓兵梳得一丝不苟的头发已经变得凌乱不堪，几缕额发垂下来，虽然和平时一样地眉头紧蹙着却不是发怒或者厌烦的神色。尽管因为肤色的缘故并不那么明显，但确实Archer的脸颊上也沾染着情欲的红色。  
卫宫士郎一时有些说不出话来。那是他没有见过的表情。  
因为本能地觉得这种表情一定非常罕见，所以忍不住想要多看一会儿。是因为自己吗，是因为自己吧。因为这里已经没有别人了，仅仅纯粹是卫宫士郎己身的地狱。

“……是你自己先越界的。”弓兵好像嘟嘟囔囔地说了这么一句话，卫宫士郎并没有听得很清楚，因为句尾的音节尚未完整吐出就已经淹没在了唇舌交缠中。  
啊、被吻了……。  
Archer的嘴唇贴上来的那一刻身体就已经比意识更快速地做出了反应。肌肉充满欣喜地放松下来，手臂自然而然地抬起环住英灵的脖颈。察觉到这一动作的Archer稍稍一顿，然后更用力地按住卫宫士郎的后脑夺取氧气和魔力。弓兵毫不客气地啮咬卫宫士郎的嘴唇，卫宫士郎也毫不示弱却笨拙地啃回去。比水声让人更加失去理智的是鼓动的心跳。他们像是要把对方拆吃入腹那样紧拥着接吻，他们彼此都明白这将是最后的决胜。  
直到卫宫士郎几乎彻底融化在这个吻里才结束。卫宫士郎的手贴在Archer的脸上，汗水的凉意、皮肤的触感和炽热的温度通过他的指尖扩散，最终在卫宫士郎的脸上变成笑意。  
“傻笑什么。”Archer伸手扯了扯卫宫士郎的脸颊。  
“我有在笑吗？”虽然这么说着表达了疑惑，但卫宫士郎丝毫没有要收敛那副傻乎乎的笑容的意思。他搂着英灵的后背，毫无章法地亲吻白色的鬓发，赤裸的还沾着体液的大腿轻轻磨蹭着英灵的腰。  
因为这种事说出来大概真的会要了不论是哪一个卫宫士郎的命所以不用说出来。尽管音节在舌尖打转但是那过于得寸进尺。因此只要把这场情事继续下去就好，包围网所猎杀的不止一个目标，在魔术仪式的借口剥落后剩下的就是真相。

“你是白痴吗，卫宫士郎。”Archer叹息着揉搓卫宫士郎的短发。  
“你也好不到哪里去啦……”少年气势薄弱地反驳。  
“闭嘴吧。”弓兵再次亲吻了自己不中用的御主。少年的手不安分地犹豫着摸上他的，于是他翻过手掌将其扣住。已经经过刚刚的适应——或者倒不如说是乱来——性器顺利地再次进入，这就彻底是情欲的燃烧了。  
名为卫宫士郎的存在给名为卫宫士郎的存在套上绳索，而另一方欣然接受。

此后这也将是无可脱逃的牢笼，猎物们满心爱憎地将对方剥皮剜骨。

啊、原来如此原来如此。  
只要这对主从仍在此，今天的卫宫家也注定不会回归到平稳的日常中去。

-fin-


End file.
